Siamo Inseparabili
by k.j.thepetlady
Summary: Things I think should go on right after Eclipse. Rated M for the explicit scene.
1. Insieme

Edward's cold hand was resting on mine, his left placed firmly on the wheel of his perpetually shiny silver volvo. He gently stroked my fingers, his touch sending shivers up my back. He caressed my ring finger, where his mother's engagement ring sat obviously. The trees, most, if not all, evergreens, passed by in a whirl of brown and green. I was used to his ridiculous driving by now, as my life rested completely in my hands - though I think Charlie's fury of my engagement would be the same if I died in a fiery car crash. I sighed, as sign proclaiming "35 MPH" on the side of the road was disregarded, Edward's foot pressing down slowly on the gas. I could tell he was eager to get to Charlie's house, probably to get it over with. I was the exact opposite. I wished he was going ten miles per hour, because I could already picture Charlie's face. His eyebrows would scrunch together, his wrinkles growing deeper and his eyes alight in anger. Oh well. Get this thing over with.

Edward pulled into the driveway and into 'park.' I just stared ahead, even as he opened his door slightly, hand on the handle, looking at me impatiently. "Bella. This isn't getting any better," he reminded me gently, stepping out and walking over to open my door. I looked up at him with a pouty face, my lip sticking out slightly. He chuckled and displayed his adorable half smile. "Silly Bella, I think he'll figure out when you move out." I huffed, tripping over myself as I pointedly ignored his open hand while getting out. Brushing the dirt out of my jacket, I sniffed and walked ahead, opening the door.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call from the living room, the blaring TV announcing who was stepping up for baseball. "And company," I muttered slightly, staring at Edward, and nudging him as he smiled. I doubt it even had so much an effect on him. He entered the living room, hand in hand with me, his fingers entwining with mine, convieniantly hiding my ring. Charlie looked up and put the TV on mute. "Ch -- Dad..." I started, remembering calling him 'dad' always hit his soft spot. "We need to talk." I withdrew my hand and hid it between my legs, Edward moving beside me as we sat down on the couch. Charlie looked suspicious. I think he knew we were up to something. I could tell he was scanning me - dear god, I realized Edward had an amused expression on his face. Charlie probably thought I was pregnant.

"Dad..." Better get this over with. I shut my eyes and held up my hand. "I'm engaged."

There was a deafening silence. I peeked out through my eyelids. Edward was calm and together. Charlie on the other hand, was in a fit of rage, pacing, with his hand on his forehead. I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. "Dad?" Charlie turned around. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" he roared. I winced. He started again. "Did you learn absolutely nothing? You mother, Renee, she got married when she was your age? LOOK WHERE SHE IS NOW, BELLA, DAMMIT!" It was worse than I thought. I felt tears bubbling in my eyes. Edward squeezed my hand. "Do you want to end up like your mother, spacy and alone! Do you want to end up in some town that he dragged you to like you mother?! DO YOU, BELLA?!" I quived, afraid. Edward looked calmly up to Charlie. "Mr. Swan, I assure you, I will only do what Bella wishes me to." Charlie let out a deadly growl. "Be quiet, Edward. This is between me and Bella." That was the last straw for me. I stood up. "No, Charlie, it isn't. I'm engaged, Charlie, that means EVERYTHING that concerns me, concerns Edward! Live with it!" I shouted, angry tears brimming down my cheeks. Charlie looked taken aback. He took a deep breath.

"Alright, Bella, have you thought this out?" Both Edward and I anwsered at the same time. "Yes." Charlie shook his head, slowly and sadly. "There isn't anything I can do, then, is there?" he asked, almost hopefully. "No," I responded simply. "There isn't." 


	2. Intorpidito

Charlie and I exchanged a brief moment of silence, before he nodded. I guess that was his reluctant approval. I smiled, reaching out to give him a hug. "Thanks, Charlie." Edward nodded lightly, indicating his approval in a halfhearted way. I could tell all while I was crying he wanted to slap Charlie. Sometimes I wished he wasn't so protective, but that was what made Edward, Edward. "I'm... gonna stay over at the Cullens', okay?" I asked, more of told my dad. He nodded, oblivious, as he had turned up the volume to the TV again. I threw a glance at Edward and shrugged, motioning with my hand for him to come up to my bedroom. I walked up the stairs into my bedroom, grabbing a small overnight bag. I packed basic clothes, although I picked my best, hoping it might say to Alice I didn't need to shop anymore. I planned on staying until late tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. I carefully decided on a pair of capri dark wash jeans just above my knees and tight, a gray cami with a skull and crossbones over a pink and black tight shirt, and for my second outfit, more dark wash skinny jeans with a yellow babydoll top. Probably my best clothes. Certainly better than the umimpressive top and shorts I was wearing now. I also packed a pair of pajamas and other necessities. I turned to Edward. "One human minute?" He nodded in approval, obviously trying to save Alice from torturing me.

I grabbed some good clothes and headed to the bathroom, turning the shower on and stepping in. The hot water ran over my muscles, relaxing all the tension from tonight. I shampooed my hair and washed my face, then stepped out and dried off. I toweled my hair and dried it, promptly straightening it and pinning it up, then putting on my outfit, which was light wash jeans, a brown and white hoodie and a sweater that kept me inconspicuous. I threw the towel in the hamper, went back to my room, grabbed the bag and went downstairs with Edward.

I nodded a quiet goodbye to my father. Edwards Volvo shimmered in the moonlight, like him in the sunlight, only with less intensity. I yawned as I got in the car, Edward wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead. "That wasn't so bad, was it, Bella?" He asked me, propping my chin up with his hand. I grumbled irritably. At least Charlie wasn't going to hold a vendetta on me. Well, maybe just a small one. I leaned against the window again, watching the trees fly by. The speed limit exceeded to 55, while Edward's speedometer inched past 70. I should have been expecting it, but the sharp turn to the Cullens' house still plastered me down to my seat. I was expecting him to spiral into a tree one of these days. The lights on in his house were bright, against the dark backdrop of the night sky. It must be at least 8, maybe even nine. I grabbed my bag and ran towards the door, dragging a slow Edward on beside me. It was frigid and I wasn't in the mood for waiting outside.

I opened the door, the large empty living room inviting to me. I could practically hear Alice panting in enjoyment as she more or less sped down the stairs and gripped me into a bear hug. "Bella! You can bunk with me tonight!" She screamed in my ear. Over my shoulder I motioned 'no' to Edward. I knew Alice would keep me up till two with her crazy ideas. "Uhm, Alice," he started. "I don't think that's a good idea... Bella had a hard day." She pushed me away, gripped me by the shoulders and gasped. "Oh my god, did you tell Charlie?" She chattered, looking at me with wise, gossipy eyes. "Uh... yeah..." "And?" I responded hesitantly. "He was pissed at first, but then he sorta... didn't care," I mumbled numbly. The image of a furious and then apathetic Charlie lingered in my head. I would have expected him to have more of a reaction. But I dunno. I expect a lot of things.

Edward walked me up the stairs to his room, where a huge bed sat in the middle, and a large clock was just chiming 10 PM. Though it was a Friday I was going to sleep early. I took my pajamas from the bag and went into the bathroom, letting my hair go and brushing it out. I changed and crept back to his bedroom, falling asleep the second my head hit the pillow. 


	3. Progetti

I woke up with Edward's arm wrapped around me. His eyes were closed, though I knew he wasn't sleeping. It was probably a trancelike state, just a way to pass time. I stirred and his eyes flickered open. I blinked groggily, sitting up. "Good morning, sleepy head," he purred, stroking my face. I yawned, curling up on my side, wishing I could go back to bed. The clock read a quarter to seven. I would have liked to get more sleep, but that wasn't working for me. I grunted with effort, sliding off the bed and onto the floor. Edward peeked over the side curiously. "Bella?" he asked, nudging me with his hand. I finally managed to stand up and rubbed my eyes, looking at him through the mass of hair in my face. "One... human..." I grunted. "Hold on." Shuffling over to the bureau, I took the first outfit I could find, and went into the bathroom. The Cullens' bathroom, or at least the girls - as the boys had another - was far different from our dimly lit tiny one. It was expansive, shiny, and full of mirrors. Three walls were covered in mirrors, the other one with a door to three bathrooms. One for Rosalie, one for Alice, and one made especially for me. There were rhinstones spelling the names on each door. Inside those doors were the showers, the toilets and a place to change. It was like a public bathroom, except infinitely better. Rosalie's and Alice's were already occupied.

I stepped into the shower. My bathroom was a deep blue color, Edward's favorite color on me, he said. It was relaxing and mellow. I let the water flow off of me, my muscles relaxing. I shampooed and left, drying myself off and changing into my clothes. Alice and Rosalie were already at the sinks, drying their hair simultaneously and chattering. I stepped to the sink, quickly doing my morning rituals - curling my hair and putting on makeup.

While Rose quickly left, Alice stayed. "Bella, what do you want to do today? Oh, when do you have to go back to Charlie's house?" I glanced at her between brushes. "Tonight or tomorrow morning." I tyed my hair back with a ribbon, putting on final touches of hairspray. "So, wanna go shopping.. or make plans?" I knew shopping would take forever, so I chose the latter. Might as well get all the wedding planning over with. She grabbed my hand and towed me quickly downstairs.

"Coming, Alice," I heard Edward's voice from the boys' bathroom, probably responding to Alice's thoughts. She sat me down firmly on the couch and suddenly let out a bloodcurling scream. "ESME! CARLISLE! ROSALIE! EMMETT! JASPER! GET DOWN HERE!" For being so small, she had a ridiculous voice. I fell over. "Oww." My eardrums were still ringing. I was only half awake and this was too much for one morning. I heard the pounding of footsteps and soon after Emmett and Rosalie were halfway down the steps, engaged in liplock. I groaned, rolling onto my stomach so I could dissappear. Emmett appeared beside me. "Fall down again, Bella?" He asked with a grin, Alice chuckling beside me. I rolled over to glare at him, interrupted by Edward. "Oh, give her a break, Emmett."

I managed to find a place to sit on the couch, as by the time I had managed to get up, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were there as well. I ended up smashed between a gushing Alice and Rosalie, a sympathetic Edward across from me. Alice started.

"Okay, so what date should it be?" (A/N: I'm going to say it's late June, not sure though.)

Edward started. "I propose early September. The Volturi might make an unannounced visit."

I objected. "Before my ninteenth birthday, please. I'd like to stay perpetually 18." Rosalie smirked. "You could pass for fifteen, Bella, really." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not sure if that was a compliment... actually, I know it wasn't, but thanks."

"So how about September third?" That was Alice's addition. I glanced at Edward and nodded slighty. "The third, then," he announced.

"What ki--" I interrupted Alice. "Just a traditional kind of wedding. No Bohemian style or anything, traditional and..." I glanced at Edward, letting him finish my sentence. "...Blue." Emmett smirked and Carlise and Esme exchanged a glance.

"Oookay. Wedding dress shopping?"

I groaned. Alice smiled. "No better time than the present, Bella!" Before I could say anything, I was in her Porsche. 


	4. Cose!

We were about 3 miles past the house before I could say anything, and then I managed to choke out a halfhearted, "Where are we going?" How in the world have I fallen into this spiraling pit of... Alice? I shuddered, expecting to go to no less than 8 different shops. In fact, as if she could read my mind, Alice pulled a list out of fashionably tight jeans pocket. It was incredible it could even fit in there.

"Okay," she started. "First stop, Port Angeles Wedding Shoppe. It's more for decorations than dresses, but still." As she was driving she held the note up to the light and blinked. "Emmett," she grumbled. I peeked over. "What?"

She quickly snatched the list away. "1674 Lavadar Way, Seattle - Big Brooke's Sex Shop." I sunk back into my seat, flushing with embarassment. Well, generally speaking, Edward had promised me to do that, but that was still a month away. No need to shop now. I sighed and quickly grabbed the list, looking down it as we came closer to Port Angeles. Most of them were either there or in Seattle, with a few on the way. Alice turned a left and suddenly we were in Port Angeles. I looked at our list. "Port Angeles Wedding Shoppe. Um, at 956 Clerevard Street," I recognized the street name. In fact, it was close to the place were I had been harassed by the group of men. Edward had saved me. I smiled fondly. It was also the night I found out he was a vampire.

"Take three lefts, a right, stay ahead for a mile and a quarter, then turn right again." I waited until she pulled up to the shoppe. It was dainty, victorian, pink, blue and white, with girlish lace curtains and extravagant trim. A cursive sign saying 'open' was hanging on the door below a wreath of fake flowers. I opened the door of the porsche wearily, although Alice was already by my side, grabbing my hand and trying to tug me out of the car. I pulled away and got out myself - a rather ungraceful entrance.

Inside the shop it smelled like roses and sugar, it was pink, lacy, and full of things that I didn't think I needed. In the back were wedding cake samples, though each and every one looked undesirable. Alice towed me right to another room, which was full of flowers. Orchids, roses, petunias, daisies. I sighed, looking at her wearily. Alice grinned. "I was thinking a mixture of roses and dahlias, what do you think?" I looked at the dinner plate dahlias, almost as big as my head, and the extravagant red roses. "No, no no. I want something simple. Daisies. I want daisies." I pointed to a bouquet of simple white daisies, with a few pieces of what looked like grass in between. I was certain I saw Alice frown.

"Well.. it is your wedding." She disappeared for a moment, and then came back. "Okay, well, I ordered 1,500 bouquets of daisies for September third. I was hoping every guest could have one, plus a lot around there." She smiled. I just gasped. 1,500 daisy bouquets? I was starting to regret this.

Moving along, we bought plates, decided on food, decorations, a pastor (Carlisle, we decided, if he got a liscense), a tuxedo (a perfect 1920's, or rather 1918 one) and finally, in Seattle, we stopped at a massive shop called "Dresses 4 U." "Are you sure we want to stop here? I mean, Dresses 4 U? It sounds more like a place where you might find 'Hookers 4 U.'" Alice giggled at my very serious sarcasm. "Oh, come on, Bella! It'll be FUN!!" She was living vicariously through me, I could tell. I sighed and went along into the shop.

I was greeted by white. White white white. It took us hours to pick something. We had to match the tuxedo. Eventually a picked a slightly off white dress, sleeveless, sparkling just so, with a long veil, and several layers of brussels lace under a silky gown that fell past my feet. We also got shoes, which were just shorter heels and a peep toe. Fortunately Alice didn't cram me into stilettos.

We finally got to go home. I rested my head on the side of the car and fell asleep. When I woke up I was in Edward's arms. I realized I must have fallen asleep on the way home and Alice must have brought me to my bedroom. I snuggled up next to him, kissing him lightly on the neck before falling into a deep sleep. And the next time I woke up, it was 6 in the morning and I was back at Charlie's.

(A/N sorry about the sucky chapter. I just wanted to let you all know thanks. I signed into my hotmail and I had like 15, 10 emails saying people added me to their story list. Please review, I only have a few reviews.) 


	5. Matrimonio

(A/N: Yay, I didn't make you wait like three chapters as the months go by! I didn't feel like doing that 'cause there isn't much to do now that all the shopping was done and etc.) 

It was the morning of my wedding. I looked at myself in the mirror, sadly, my last day as Isabella Marie Swan. Soon I would be Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Bella Cullen, actually, as I firmly refused to be considered a housewife, and 'Mrs. Cullen' just sounded too much like that. Well, to be honest, I wasn't going to let anyone call me anything other than Bella - all the Mrs. made me feel old.

I hadn't yet taken my shower. I knew I should. I walked, stiffly out of my room. There was steam wafting from the bathroom. It was barely even light out. Alice and Rosalie must be taking their showers, I noted. I stepped into my own shower, letting the water flow over me, relaxing me, warming my cold feet. Not in a literal sense either. I was starting to get excited. Renee was waiting downstairs. She'd gotten in from Florida shortly after I went to sleep. I'd heard Edward mumbling about it in the morning. He was both nervous and ecstatic, a slightly terrifying combination to me - calm, collected Edward nervous? Then surely I would be living doubt.

Stepping out of the shower I dressed - simple clothes, as I would be in my wedding dress soon. Alice had (embarassingly) bought me some sort of underwear set. I wasn't sure if Edward was going to do it tonight or not. Her confidence made me think he did, which made me excited. I stepped towards the sink. Alice was leaning against it. Her hair was straightened and fell in waves to her ear. I knew she would probably have something like a garland with a hundred daisies on it, so you probably wouldn't be able to see her hair.

She launched herself towards me. "Okay, so you need to straighten your head 'cause the wedding isn't until twilight and if you leave it like that for all day it will look horrible for the wedding, so we can curl it later." With that important piece of information, she was out of here before I could say anything.

Alice had apparently made a plan with Rosalie (who was becoming increasingly friendly as the wedding approached) to keep me away from Edward all day. To say the least, I was not thrilled. In fact I was pissed off. I had all plans to get to Edward, but Jasper told me Edward believed in tradition, and apparently, this was tradition. I had half a mind to think it was all a conspiracy so Alice could torture me once last time before we became sisters. Absentmindedly, I headed downstairs, to be greeted by a joyful Renee. Behind her Alice was looking at the dresses - Renee was probably complimenting her choice. I swear, they were like peas in a pod!

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw something - or rather, someone, coming down the stairs. Well, actually, numerous someones. The whole family (excluding Edward) coming down the stairs. And Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Tyler... All my old friends - or obsessors. I felt a sudden pang of resentment. I wished Jacob could be here. He wouldn't. And if he did, he would just be here to break up the wedding. I gritted my teeth. Behind the train of people was Charlie, and Phil. Apparently my mother just couldn't wait to come, or else she would be on that train. I grimaced at Alice. I wondered how many others she had invited. She beamed.

Edward, determined for tradition, only had one best man. He picked Emmet. Jasper wasn't interested. He had been planning with Alice and said he already had a big part and that Emmet deserved it. Of course, Rosalie, Alice and Renee were my bridesmaids. The bridesmaides dressed with similar to the wedding dresses, but with only the top in brussels lace, the bottom an offwhite silky number. They weren't sleeveless; they were off the shoulders with a short sleeve. Each bridesmaid had a string of pearls and a garlad around their head. The makeup was soft and delicate, with glossy pale pink lipgloss.

It wasn't even 9:00 AM, and I was ecstatic. I paced. I wandered. I tore out my hair in anticipation. Alice repremanded me for that. Rosalie sympathized with me. Jasper rolled his eyes and Emmett made some personal jokes. All throughout the day Esme was breaking out in tears. I tried to comfort her, telling her Rosalie and Emmett or Alice and Jasper had been married before - what was the big deal? She said it was different. I didn't get it. Apparently everybody (or Emmett) thought Edward was going to have to start a brothel before he got any. I blushed at that.

I didn't do anything all day. The wedding was at seven. Or was supposed to be. I wondered what Edward was doing. Thinking of me? I sure hoped so. Sighing boredly, I flopped into the couch, picking at my fingernails, though Alice had told me not to. They were the same off white color of my dress. Deciding to avoid another layer, I plopped back down, fiddling with my ring. It matched the dress almost perfectly. Too perfectly. Almost made me wonder.

It was getting closer when Alice ricochetted off the steps and grabbed my hand. "Time to do HAIR!" She giggled, towing me up the steps. "I'm doing your and Rosalie's doing your mums and then I'll do Rosalie and everybody else is up their doing theirs."

On the top floor it was hectic. Everybody was occupying every mirror with many styles of combs, hairsprays, curling irons, straightening irons, brushes, everything you could imagine. An eyeliner pencil rolled across the floor. Edward's door was shut. He must have gotten locked in there. I smiled as I passed, knowing he was probably confused, being in there most of today.

Alice did my hair. It took almost an hour. When I was done it was curled and piled on top of my head. "Go get your dress on!" I hurried to her room, where the dress was. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her hurry and begin Rose's.

My dress fit perfectly. It wasn't too constricting, anyway. I searched for the garland on top of my head. It was six. Only an hour until I was Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I loved the thought. I was fully dressed now, except for my bouquet, which would come later. The wedding was in the garden.

Alice was in the hallway, waiting for me. "Beautiful," she murmured, though she looked equally as stunning in her dress. Six thirty. The guests were going outside. Soon after, everybody took their place.

The clock upstairs chimed seven, and with that, a strange mixture of Debussy and the wedding march played.

Then I came out, arm in arm with Charlie. I saw Edward. His tuxedo was brilliant. He gawked at me. I blushed slightly.It seemed like time moved slow. I wanted to be in Edward's arms. I wanted his touch. I wanted him. I tried to move Charlie along, but he was unable to let me go, probably not wanting to lose his daughter. "Dad," I murmered as I came up to Edward. Charlie looked at me one last time, pained, and sat down in the front isle.

Carlisle began. "Do you, Edward Cullen, take this woman, to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

Edward looked at me lovingly. "I do."

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Affectionately, I murmered, "I do."

He continued. "To cherish and to keep, for better and for worse, through sickness and through health, for richer or for poorer, so long as you both shall live?"

And together we glanced, at the same time, murmering "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Without a second thought, I stepped into Edward's arms, embracing him, our lips entwined. It was my first kiss as Mrs. Cullen.

(A/N: Sex scene or no in the next chapter? Please review and tell me.)


End file.
